Unforgettable Mistake
by PinkAngels00
Summary: What would happen next with Rosa and Dimitri? And does Mason belong in this part of her life as the second man?
1. Chapter 1

I've always pictured Dimitri undressing me in a totally sexy way. Him being under some spell and taking off my clothes wasn't really top 5 on my list of to-do things.

Since he told me we couldn't be together, it only made me want him badly!

As I sat facing the mirror in my dorm, I couldn't help but picture a hot ass Russian sitting next to me, playing with a strand of my hair. Imagining him say my name in his Russian accent, _"Roza…Roza…"._

But as you see, that's all just a fantasy.

I ended up spending my night on the internet, trying to cover more information about shadow-kissed Anna, and in what way I could be more like her.

Until a sudden knock on the door interrupted my deep focus.

It was Lissa.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Rose! Why aren't you out partying? You know Mason cant stop asking about you" she giggled.

Ugh, Mason. I totally forgot how he felt towards me. I felt so bad for him that I couldn't get myself to like him back.

"Um yeah, I'm kind of working on a class project" I lied abruptly.

"Class project huh?" she rolled her eyes at me. "Well I just think you should go out and have fun. I mean you haven't partied ever since Dimitri turned you down."

"He didn't turn me down okay! He just…" I tried thinking of an excuse but she caught my gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." She said.

Not even a minute later and she was out the door.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I am acting very immature, maybe he already forgot of me as well. I'll just go to that party.

I got up and undressed from my kiddy pajamas and socks. I got up towards my closet and picked out anything my eyes first landed on. A jeans mini skirt with a black tank top, which is so me. I got close to the mirror to put on some eye liner, because my face looked dead. I finished my make-up and headed to my shoes area. I found a pair of amazing high heels that just stood there alone in the corner. I snatched them and put them on, and I was off to have an unforgettable night.


	2. Chapter 2

As I got out of my dorm, my body was moving towards the party, but my brain wasn't conscious of anything I was about to do.

It kind of freaked me out, not only was I talking to people I didn't like, but I was also laughing hysterically with them. I saw Dimitri sitting on the side, keeping a close eye on Lissa, which I always found annoying, because I can take perfectly good care of her myself. I started to walk towards Dimitri greeting him with a far wave. As I was walking to him, I noticed my direction shift and walk towards Mason. What?! Mason?! Why the hell am I going to Mason when Dimitri is right _there_!? Mason saw me and came like a running cheetah to me.

Ugh, great.

"Hey Rose!" he greeted joyfully.

"Oh, hey there Mason, how are you?" I said in such a dull way.

"I'm good, and you? What changed your mind to come in the end?"

"I really don't know, I just found myself getting dressed and heading out my dorm."

"Sounds like you got hypnotized" he teased.

Then I thought about it. Could I have been hypnotized? Could Lissa have put me under her mind controlling thing? No, she couldn't have! Or did she…

"Haha yeah, hypnotized, very funny." But my smile turned into a frown. I saw that my vision moved from Mason's face and caught the gaze of Lissa looking towards me and smiling.

Would she have actually done that to me? If she did, I'd be seriously _pissed off_.

But then, I couldn't help controlling my anger, and I moved towards Lissa. She caught my eyes fiercely looking at her, and I sensed confusion between our bond. Not only confusion, but also a bit of depression. That's when I walked slower, and I kind of felt sorry for her. I mean, maybe she just wanted me to be happy, she'd never do anything to tick me off. I arrived to Lissa and her friends.

"Hey" I casually said.

"Hey Rose, having fun babe?"

"Um, yeah I guess…"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd have a good time, I was certain, or else I wouldn't have—" and then she stopped talking. Oh my god! She did mentally order me to go out of my dorm!

"You didn't! Lissa! Did you, you know what?" with a raging tone.

"I… I only did it for your sake. For you to remember how your life was before Dimitri happened. You never fell in love remember?! Love wasn't a word in your dictionary. You were the party girl. _My _party girl."

I probably understood how she felt. Maybe because I always know how she feels. But there was absolutely nothing I can do. I'm into Dimitri, and I think I actually love him. Except I cant tell anyone that.

"I'm sorry Lissa, but this isn't something I can control. I didn't want this any more then you did, but that certainly doesn't mean you can control me. Or else there will be _serious _consequences." I said.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? No offence, but I have way more power than you. Watch."

I suddenly felt tones of orders flowing through my head. Have a good time, but my brain thought something different. Get out of here now.

"You're going to go and have fun with Mason. You're going to remember this night for ever, all the fun is right over here. This night will be your unforgettable night. Now go, Mason is waiting for you." She said in a tone that my senses could not decline.

So I found myself walking towards Mason again. I noticed Dimitri from the corner of my eye watching me in despair. I suddenly hugged Mason and took his hand.

"You wanna have fun? Let's get out of here." I said in a flirty way.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I had his hand in mine, locked tightly. We walked out of the room with all eyes on us. But I didn't care, because for a weird reason, he's all I really wanted at the moment.

We walked in the hallway, and again everyone was staring at us, which didn't surprise me, because I never imagine myself hand in hand with Mason.

We were walking towards my dorm.

And that's when it all happened.


End file.
